


The Bloodwolves

by bloodwolf313



Series: The Bloodwolves [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Gen, Other, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodwolf313/pseuds/bloodwolf313
Summary: Adwin, Drew, Harley, Carter, Jonah, Joshua, and Sam. The Bloodwolves. They party, and sing, and dance, and do whatever they want to, slouching around in their leather jackets and glaring at everyone.But who are they?





	The Bloodwolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzzyBella1233](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyBella1233/gifts).



Adwin and Drew sauntered through the alleyway like they owned the place. Although, technically, they almost did.

They were part of one of the most feared gangs around. The Bloodwolves. It was a fierce gang, with a reputation that was even fiercer than their name, and they were all immediately recognized when they went places.

Everyone in the gang wore matching jackets. The jackets were black and made of leather, with a wolf on the back that had its mouth open. The words 'The Bloodwolves' were spelled out in blood-red letters above the wolf, and there were jagged gold claw marks from the top of the jacket to the bottom, looking like someone had ripped the jacket open and not bothered to fix it. The only difference between each jacket was that the person had their name on their own jacket. All the jackets had gold zippers on the sides that unzipped to reveal large pockets.

Adwin was fairly intimidating - she wore black combat boots, camo-print ripped skinny jeans, and a white T-shirt, plus of course her jacket. She had a black bag slung over her shoulder, filled with cans of spray paint, and there was a knife hidden in her boot, just in case. Her hair, which was brown at the top but faded into blonde at the tips, was tied into two Dutch braids and she wore a black beanie on top.

Drew, on the other hand, looked intimidating but in a different way. She wore black combat boots, similar to Adwin's except that Drew's were studded with tiny metal spikes. Her boots were paired with slightly loose black ripped jeans, a loose dark purple T-shirt, and her oversized leather jacket. A leather bag, also studded, was slung over her shoulder and it was filled with notebooks, books, and pages and pages of plans. Her knives were hidden, one in her boot and the other in a hidden jacket pocket inside her jacket sleeve. Her hair, which was dyed pink, was down and as straight as ever, falling to mid-back, and covered by a dark purple beanie.

They caught a glimpse of Harley and exchanged grins. Drew hurried over to her friend and Adwin followed. Both were excited to see Harley.

Harley wore black Converse high-tops, ripped blue skinny jeans, and a white crop top with the word Weekends in black. She had two gold piercings in each ear, and her aqua green eyes sparkled cheerfully when she saw her friends hurrying over to her. Her brown hair with red tips barely brushed her shoulders, and her jacket was unzipped.

"Hey," Harley greeted.

"Hey," Adwin echoed with a smile.

"Hi," Drew added. "What's up?"

Harley shrugged a response and Adwin pulled a spray can from her bag. "Well, want to paint?" Adwin offered.

Drew and Harley nodded, each accepting a can of spray paint. Drew got dark purple and Harley grabbed bright red, and they began to paint. Soon, three wolves with open mouths were on the wall. One was dark purple, one was bright red, and the third was blue. Above the three wolves were the words 'The Bloodwolves' in blood red, and the jagged gold claw marks covered the wolves just slightly. Satisfied with their work, the girls stuffed the cans back in Adwin's bag and hurried off. When the girls got back to their hideout, they were met with Carter, Sam, Jonah, and Joshua, the four other people in the gang.

"Hi," Carter, the leader of the gang, said. He caught sight of Drew's hands, splattered with paint and twisting the fabric of her shirt around, and smirked. "Painting again?"

"Guilty as charged," Harley joked with a grin.

"What else would I do?" Adwin asked.

Drew didn't say a word, but her smile gave away her answer.

Jonah, who was Drew's favourite person in the gang, after Adwin and Harley, grinned. "So, what plans have you got for us this time, Drew?"

Drew shoved a few papers at her friend, still not speaking. Sam, Joshua, and Carter crowded around Jonah, peering over his shoulder at the messy but quite detailed notes that Drew had written in her signature dark purple ink. The plans were detailed and well thought out, and Drew smiled, pleased when Jonah finished reading.

"Nice plans, Drew," Carter complimented. "I'm impressed."

"Obviously they're good," Drew said. "It's my plans and they're always the best."

Adwin grabbed the most recent plan and showed it to Harley. "We could pull this off, easy."

Harley nodded her agreement and skimmed the plan a second time. "Yeah. This'll be simple."

Smiling, Drew grabbed the rest of her plans and hurried up to her room in the hideout. She opened her ever-present notebook and grabbed her favourite dark purple pen, setting pen to paper and beginning to write. She wrote fast, non-stop, like the pen was an extension of her arm rather than something separate. Her notebook's pages were nearly full, with different plans and stories on each page. Adwin had taken Drew's notebook once and drawn on some of the pages. Random lyrics from musicals Drew had memorized were scrawled down, barely readable, alongside neat and tidy lists of breathing techniques and carefully-practiced poems that were done in calligraphy.

"Drew?"

Drew looked up at Harley. "What's up?"

"It's the party tonight," Harley said.

"Okay, perfect. I'll get ready, then," Drew said, getting up and shooing her friend out of the room. She closed the door.

Drew's chosen outfit was quite pretty, and a favourite of hers. It consisted of a black and white skirt that flared out around her and fell to just below mid-thigh, with 'boxes' that were outlined in white, a skirt that was made to twirl around in, as Harley often joked. She wore it with a white crop top that was just a little bit loose, her leather jacket was unzipped, and she wore her combat boots as usual. With her outfit, she wore fingerless black gloves. The gloves were lace-up, lacing all the way to her elbows, and quite pretty. Drew's hair was messy and tucked behind her ears, showing off her spiky ear piercings - four on her left ear, as well as the dragon ear cuff on her right ear that was paired with a tiny wolf earring. She also had a rose piercing at the top of each ear. Her spiky ring, a gift from Jonah, was on one hand and she wore a wolf ring on the other hand, as well as a spiky bracelet around her wrist.

"Come on, let's go!" Adwin said.

Adwin wore a flared leather skirt with a white lace halter top. Her leather jacket actually fit, unlike Drew's, and her name, Adwin, glittered in the gold lettering. Her combat-boot clad foot tapped impatiently on the ground.

"Jeez, calm down," Drew said, rolling her eyes but not swearing, for once.

"Both of you, shut up," Harley interrupted before Adwin could say a word.

Harley stormed into the room, her Converse thudding on the wooden floor. Her skirt was pretty, a zip-up skirt that had floral patches. She paired it with a black crop top, her ever-present Converse, and her leather jacket, which had practically been tailored to fit her. Her two ear piercings in each ear were very clear, especially when she tucked her hair behind her ears.

Drew and Adwin didn't speak to each other until they left with the rest of the gang. Making eye contact, the girls mouthed a quick I'm sorry. They smiled at each other and Drew began to softly hum the tune of a song from a favourite musical of hers, The Lightning Thief Musical.

"Well, let's go," Jonah said.

Joshua nodded, smiling at Adwin just a little bit. Drew almost laughed, biting her tongue. Once Joshua turned around, Drew smirked at her best friend. "He loves you," she teased quietly.

Adwin flushed and punched her friend. "Shut up!"

Harley just snorted, not saying anything, just grinning at Adwin.

Drew hummed Here Comes the Bride with an impish smirk at Adwin, who retaliated with a punch to the arm that almost made Drew wince.

Once they arrived at the party, Harley and Adwin flitted to everyone they knew, smiling and chatting airily with their friends.

Drew grabbed a few of the little strawberry tarts and offered them to the rest of the gang. She retreated to a less-crowded area soon after, earbuds and her old iPod in hand. The iPod was loaded with contemporary musicals - Hamilton, Wicked, In The Heights, Dear Evan Hansen, Be More Chill, The Lightning Thief Musical, Next to Normal, and A Very Potter Musical, as well as quite a bit of classic rock.

She put her earbuds in and ignored everyone else, as per usual. She scanned the room and tensed when she saw members of the rival gang, The Southeast Lions.

Slipping over to Carter, Drew muttered a warning to him. Carter nodded his acknowledgement and Drew murmured the same warning to Sam and Jonah. She quickly and carefully made her way over to Joshua and Adwin, who were flirting, and smirked.

"I hate to break this up," Drew said. "But we just so happen to have some Lions here."

Adwin looked around. "I see them."

Drew nodded and did a quick check, finding that Harley had already seen the Lions and was walking over to them with a frown. Drew hurried after her and knew without looking that the boys and Adwin were following.

"Martin," Drew sneered, glaring at the boy.

"Drew," Martin replied. He saw Carter, pushing other people aside so that he and Jonah were flanking Drew. "Ah, Sanders. Still hanging out with trash, I see. And you've dragged Clark, Samuels, and McNeal in, too."

"Trash?" Carter scoffed. "You weren't calling us trash when you were trying to recruit us."

"Whatever." Martin dismissed Carter. "Why're you on our turf?"

"If it's anyone's turf, it's ours," Sam snarled, eyes narrow and face harsh.

Drew wanted to pull Sam back but stopped. It would make her and the rest of the gang look weak and foolish.

Clenching her fists, Drew glared at Martin. "This is our turf," Drew snapped. "And even if it wasn't, it would be neutral ground. So if you're trying to intimidate us, it isn't working."

"Aw, the little girl is trying to be tough!" Martin cooed. "Someone better rein in the little puppy."

Drew pressed her lips into a thin line. The rest of the gang knew that Drew could take care of herself, and before they could do anything, Drew began to talk. "I'm not a puppy, you pig-"

"Princess is offended?" Martin asked.

"I'm not a princess," Drew retorted. "I'm a goddamn queen."

She spat, right at Martin's face, and stormed off. Adwin sneered at Martin, saying he got what he deserved, and followed Drew. Harley, Jonah, Sam, and Joshua followed the two girls.

Carter waited for a minute, punching Martin in the face as hard as he could and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my two closest friends, for inspiring me to write this and being the inspiration for Adwin and Harley. They're the reason I wrote this, and I thank them. Thanks so much, guys.


End file.
